fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Rainbow Precure
THIS PAGE BELONGS TO CURE LILIAN! '''Do not edit this page without my permission. (超えて虹プリキュア Koete Niji Purikyua) Is Cure Lilian’s First Official fanseries. She claims ownership for this series. Plz do not edit this article without my premission. Thank you! Some Inspirations For the people that don‘t know where I got that idea from, here are a Few articles where I got the idea from. * Sky Pretty Cure * Rainbow! Pretty Cure * And last but not least, Prism Power Pretty Cure! Thank you for your patience! Plot See also: Beyond The Rainbow Precure Episodes In a town called Nijikama, there was a girl named Sakura Ichigo. She was picking flowers in her backyard. When she was about to pick a lily, she found a cat. A few minutes later, she noticed that the cat could talk. Then, the cat turned into a mascot named Flower. They talked for a few minutes. But then, the Black’n White Group attacked them. Flower asked Ichigo to transform into a Precure. And with that and her courage, she transformed into '''Cure Pink. Now being joined by her friends, the class president, and the new transfer student they fight Black Holes in order to deafeat the Black’n White Group. Characters Cures * Sakura Ichigo (桜イチゴ Sakura Ichigo) Ichigo is a mostly brave pearson. She is a cute plushie collector. She is clumsy most of the time. Her alter ego is Cure Pink. Her theme color is pink. * Kurenai Ace (クレーナイエース Kurēnai Ēsu) Ace is really sassy. She thinks she’s the Burger Queen. She can overreact to a problem. Her alter ego is''' Cure Red'. Her theme color is red. * Riki Sarube (リキ・サルベ Riki Sarube) Sarube is cautious all the time. Did you know That she has her own web show? She likes making YouToube videos. Her alter ego is '''Cure Orange'. Her theme color is orange. * Fujikawa Sumire (藤川スミール Fujikawa Sumīru) Sumiere is shy more st of the time. She is not good at studying math. She gets embarrassed when boys look at her. Her alter ego is Cure Yellow. Her theme color is yellow. * Tenkai Kagami ( 天神香神 Tenshin Kagami) Kagami is the class president. Everyone likes her. Even boys notice her a lot! She is part of the school‘s literature club. Her alter ego is Cure Green. Her theme color is green. * Ray Lily TBA * Kira Akaba TBA * Akemi Sambra TBA * Snowy Aisha TBA * Hoshi Nanoko TBA Mascots * Flower TBA * Fire TBA * Lion TBA * Yell TBA * Forest TBA * Neptune TBA * Berry TBA * Map TBA * Tap TBA * Brush TBA Antagonists * Kore ( ) is the main antagonist in Beyond The Rainbow Precure * Black ( ) is the first antagonist that appears in BTRPC1 * Space ( ) is the second antagonist that appears in BTRPC6 * Star ( ) is the third antagonist that appears in BTRPC11 * Dark Matter ( ) is the fourth antagonist that appears in BTRPC26 * Black Holes ( ) are the monsters that the anagonists summon. * Kurio Kanade ( ) is a mysterious girl who appears at the end of BTRPC34 Supporting * Taro Rio TBA * More characters TBA Locations * Nijikama ( ) is the town the girls live in. (exept for Nanoko) * Rainbow Academy ( ) is the school the girls go to. (exept for Sambra, Aisha, and Nanoko) * Nijikama Private School For Girls ( ) is the school Sambra, Aisha and Nanoko go to. * Rainbow Kingdom ( ) is the land Nanoko lives in. Items * Rainbow Brooches ( ) are the items the girls use to transform. * Rainbow Jewels ( ) are the items that go in there brooches. * Rainbow Slashes ( ) are the main weapons the girls use. * Black'n White Batons ( ) are the weapons Bow and Snow use. * Rainbow Wand ( ) is the weapon '''Cure Rainbow '''uses. Episodes Please proceed to the main article of Beyond The Rainbow Precure Episodes Trivia * Beyond The Rainbow Precure is Cure Lilian's first ever Rainbow themed fanseries. * Like Futari Wa Precure, two cures have the same theme colors as Nagisa and Honoka. * This is Cure Lilian's first fanseries with 10 cures. * This fanseries will be extended when I have time to edit. Disclaimer I don't own Precure! It belongs to Toei Animation and Izumi Todo. Please support the offical release. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Beyond The Rainbow Precure Category:Stubs